Be Careful What You Wish For
by Sylvienne
Summary: Can a thoughtless wish be the beginning of an endless nightmare? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter One: Thoughtless Wish

I felt the soft fabric of the blanket under my hands and I sniffed the chilly, autumn air. A crunched, dark, brown leaf fell on top of my nose. I chuckled and took the leaf of my nose. I examined it carefully and traced the outline with my fingers. The leaf was from an oak tree, I thought that I could keep the leaf as a memory of my beloved oak tree. I sat up and leaned on the rough, dry bark on the trunk of the oak. I gazed at the fields ahead of me, around them there was a low, wooden fence and our horses were grazing on them. The horses had different coat colours which made each horse stand out. Each one of them had a horse blanket on, father turned them out today so he must have put the blankets on them. A cold wind blew softly and I felt myself shiver. I wrapped the warm blanket around me. I noticed Delyn was speeding towards me, the leaves crunching under her paws. The German shepherd barked happily and licked my face. She snuggled in beside me and curled into a ball. I stroke her smooth, long, snow-white fur. She looked up at me with her shiny, amber eyes. I gazed into them, I always found myself lost in her eyes.

"You still need to finish your packing, mon petite fleur!" my mother called waking me up from my daydream.

I quickly stood up and brushed leaves and dust off my clothes. Delyn slowly got up with me, a little annoyed that we had to get up. Of course, she was tired from chasing the birds again. I didn't hesitate and I sprinted towards the farmhouse. I stood in front of it for a moment, admiring the wooden structure that has kept up for so long. I sighed as I walked into the house. The warmth of the house was gone, the walls were still painted in the warm colours but almost all of our belongings were packed into bags. The furniture was in the truck that father hired for us. I walked up the wooden stairs and listened to each creak carefully, I'll miss them. I opened the door to my room and I was welcomed by nothing but emptiness. The only piece of furniture that was left besides my bed was my closet with the clothes inside. I didn't want to do this but I'm not going to have my mother finish my packing for me. I started folding my clothes into the suitcase and I found it quite, relaxing? It didn't take me long and when I was finished someone put their hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"We'll be able to see Leigh every day, it'll be okay", Lysandre smiled hopefully at me. I gave him a pleading look in exchange.

"We'll be okay", I whispered, more to myself than to Lysander but I still looked up at him and smiled faintly. I took a moment to look into his mismatched eyes.

My father walked into the room with a man that helped him with the moving. They took the closet down the stairs, out the door and into the truck. I presumed it was heavy because it took them a while. Lysander took my suitcase without a word and went downstairs too. I sighed and looked at my worn-out black converse. I still couldn't believe it was happening.

"Dinner is ready!" my mother's chirpy voice happily called out.

I ran down the wooden stairs and as I got closer I could smell the wonderful scent of herbs and curry. I arrived in the spacious kitchen with a huge grin plastered to my face. I must have looked like a five-year-old girl who just got a pony. I sat down on one of the colourful chairs.

"Are you excited?" my mother questioned me, turning her head towards me, smiling.

"I am more anxious than excited but I'm still excited", I honestly replied to her question.

I never dared to lie to my parents but I think I'll have to, being a sixteen-year-old girl hanging around other teenagers. I don't even have any human friends except Rosalya. I think I'll be a little awkward around people but I still have Rosalya, right?

Father and Lysander came just in time for dinner. They were busy packing up our bags and they still had to pack the rest of our belongings in the morning. They sat down on the chairs beside the table, without a word. Only then I noticed their face expressions, both of them were in deep thought and both of their eyes were screaming hatred. They had an argument, again. I sighed. Mother served us pasta with prawns and curry. It was certainly my favourite dish. As my mother served me my portion, I gave her a small smile and said 'Thank you'. Lysander and father stayed quiet. Each of us ate their food at their own pace. Silence echoed through the room. I glanced at my mother, she was annoyed and worried. She put her fork down and spoke up.

"Marcel, what happened?" she asked him harshly, glaring at him impatiently.

"Lysander, explain yourself", my father demanded an answer from him, staring at him. I glanced at his eyes. They were burning with fury. What did he do?

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean w-what I s-said", Lysander stuttered and stared at patterns of flowers on the table cloth. Just watching them argue made me terrified.

"We want to hear what you said to me, don't be shy", my father's tone was louder and he was red from anger. Mother and I always tried to stay out of their arguments, unless it got dangerous.

"You're an awful father to bring us to totally different surroundings while we're growing up, it could end up bad!" Lysander shouted, obviously annoyed, standing up from his seat while staring at his father.

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" My mother got up on her feet and literally roared that when father opened his mouth to say something. Lysander and father froze and Lysander and mother sat down together. We went back to eating our dinner and my mother started a conversation.

"I already gave all your enrolement forms and everything necessary to the high-school so you don't need to be bothered by anything on your first day", my mother laughed, pretending nothing happened.

Everyone joined in to the conversation about the high-school Lysander and I were going to. Lysander and father even talked between each other. It was always like this, they got into an argument then everything would be okay. It seemed odd to me that they sometimes laughed at themselves after a fight but I guess that's the relation between my father and my brothers.

I finished my dinner and excused myself from the table. I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and told her the meal was delicious. I trotted out the kitchen and put my shoes on. I couldn't wait to see the sunset. I grabbed my water-proof regatta coat on the way out and Delyn followed me. I slammed the fragile door shut and ran straight to my beloved oak.

The sky was magical with it being orange, pink and yellow, including the clouds that were a milky colour, faded with the sky. I stared in awe and watched the sun flash its last rays of sunshine before it disappeared behind the fields. I took my notepad out of my coat pocket and sat down on the blanket that I left behind earlier. Once again, I leaned against the tree's rough bark. I sketched the fields and I decided to write my daily short song/poem to lighten up my mood.

_The sun slowly disappears behind the horizon,_

_I never knew something so simple could be so magical,_

_And I can only wish for this moment to last because,_

_I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I can't come back._

For the first time today, my eyes got watery. I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. One by one each salty tear escaped my eyes. I sat under an oak with a wonderful sunset in front of me and I was crying. It was happiness, I was happy for myself. Whatever was ahead of me, it will sure be great fun. I won't regret anything. Delyn licked my cheeks and gave me a reassuring look. I chuckled at her and patted her soft fur. Somehow, we'll get through this.

I didn't realize but it got dark very quickly. I didn't mind, I loved the dark. The horses still accompanied me. They were probably staying out on the fields for the night. I didn't mind extra company. Uncle and his family will come in the morning to move in. They'll be taking care of the farm from tomorrow on.

Delyn dozed off and fell asleep with her head between my legs. It was quite chilly with the wind blowing slightly but I had my coat and Delyn so I was more warm than cold.

The sky slowly filled up with stars. Different sizes and even colours, occasionally a plane flew by, flashing its red and blue lights. I always admired stars and the fact that what we see in the night sky happened hundreds of years ago. When I first found out about this I started to admire stars even more. I tried to make out the constellations in the sky from my memory. I saw the North Star and even Venus. The planet appeared as one of the brightest and biggest stars in sight. I examined each star carefully and then trying to count them. Unfortunately, there were too many of them and I got confused. I gazed at the sky in awe when a star flashed. A shooting star, I can finally make a wish! I giggled. I had waited for this moment for so long.

"I wish for true love", I whispered looking at the spot where the star flashed.

'I hope my wish will come true, eventually', I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter Two: Left in Confusion

"Beep-beep-beep-beep", the mysterious object let out long, loud beeps. Can someone just make it stop?

I buried my face in my pillow but the noise didn't come to a halt, unfortunately for me. It was beginning to get irritating. I lifted my face out of my pillow and turned my head to peer at my bed-side locker. I came to realization that the mysterious beeping noise came from an alarm clock. It will take me a while to get used to it and to this new life of mine.

I took a quick shower, just to refresh myself. I hastily brushed my teeth and washed my face. Although it took me a while to brush through my long, wavy, chestnut hair I still had time for the most difficult of getting ready for your first day of school, outfit. If you were wondering, makeup and I are mortal enemies.

I stood in front of the closet with arched eyebrows and a frown on my face. What do teenagers wear these days? I should have asked Leigh about clothes, he could give me a few tips but it's too late now. I pulled out a pair of caramel skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with flower prints and a collar. I smiled widely to myself, simple but nice. I put on snow-white ballerina flats on my feet.

I hurried down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The whole family looked up at me with surprised looks. They're all early birds, I'm a heavy sleeper and they probably thought I would wake up late. But of course, nobody thought of waking me up if I was late. They were all finished breakfast and they sat at the wooden table with empty plates in front of them. I started drooling at the sight of food on the kitchen counter. I don't have time to eat, unluckily. I glanced at the old-styled clock on the wall. The longer hand was pointing to XII and the shorter hand was pointed at VI. Thirty minutes left, the high-school is just ten minutes away but I want to explore. I've heard this town is pretty small so I'll walk around it pretty fast. I grabbed my worn-out beige shoulder-bag and threw on a wrangler denim coat. I felt like going Denim today. I stroked my sleeping German shepherd's soft fur before heading outside.

When I closed the door behind me I felt the cold air hit me. I hissed at the freezing air and I stared into the sky above me. The sky was filled with clouds but the sun was peering visibly behind them. It'll be a nice day for sure. I started to walk towards the high-school. After a few meters I picked up pace. I enjoyed my stroll so much that I took no attention of my surroundings. I dazed of into a day dream, this happened especially when I lost the sense of time. The streets were empty and as I felt a light breeze against my skin, I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling.

Suddenly, I hit something hard,cold and metal and was on the ground with a severe headache. I scratched my head and winced at the pain. It took me a moment to realize that a boy with electric red hair was standing over me. He glared at me with a pair of stormy grey eyes, they were so beautiful. He was quite beautiful… Ugh, what am I thinking?

"Like what you see?" he questioned me with a wide smirk spread across his face. His voice was deep and strangely pleasant? Oh, I was staring at him the whole time, me and my daydreams…

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…" I whispered pleadingly while getting up from the ground and brushing off dust. Was I scared? I glanced up at him with sorry calf-eyes. He stared right into my bright violet eyes and a light blush appeared on his face. He glanced away quickly, probably embarrassed.

I examined his clothing, leather jacket, black jeans, typical rebel clothing but wait, a red Winged Skull t-shirt! I can't believe it! I've finally met a person who listens to them too!

"You better watch out", before I could open my mouth to say anything, the 'bad' boy walked towards a black and red, shiny motorcycle.

I've always admired motorcycles so that seemed quite impressive for me. He put on an equally shiny black helmet and when I heard the engine roar, I grinned. There was nothing more I wanted in that moment but to be on that motorcycle. In a matter of seconds he was speeding towards the high-school.

What time was it? I took my phone out and checked the time. 7:55, how did the time go so fast? I'll be late if I don't run. I started running as fast as my legs could run. I was in the high-school in minutes. I took a moment to catch my breath and gasped for air that I needed so badly. I really shouldn't have run so fast, the bell didn't even ring yet.

I looked around the high-school. The walls were a lemon color, the wooden doors were painted a light pink and the polished tiles were of a cream color. There were blue lockers lined against the walls. I gazed at everything with my mouth slightly open, I've never been to a school yet a high-school.

Each of the pink doors had a label on them. For example, one of the doors had a label 'Student Council Room', another had a label 'Class Room A' but there was one pink door which had a label 'Music Room'. I got excited and to my surprise the door was open unlike all the other doors. I opened the door lightly to not make any noise. When I closed the door behind me, I noticed a charming red electric guitar in a corner of the room. I gasped so loud, I had to cover my mouth. I tip-toed towards the delightful guitar and when I stood in front of it I had a huge grin plastered to my face. I ran my fingers around its hour-glass shape. What else could surprise me?

I was about to run my fingers against the strings when the door suddenly opened. I stepped back, frightened that someone will shout at me for touching the guitar. I think it was too late because when I turned around somebody was standing over me. Nobody but bad boy who had is arms crossed and his stormy eyes were filled with nothing but anger supposedly towards me for touching a guitar?

"Who gave you permission to touch my guitar?" He snapped at me with arched eyebrows and a scolding expression on his face. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer from me meanwhile he looked away for a split second and my face flushed scarlet.

I took my chance and bolted out the pink door. I could hear laughter back in the room. Did he think I liked him? Okay, he's handsome, I'll give him that and he supposedly listens to Winged Skulls but he acted like a total jerk back there.

Unexpectedly, I was pushed on the floor by a blonde with luscious locks. While I was on the ground, she ran away in fits of laughter. Can this day become any worse?

The bell finally rang, what time does this school start at anyway? I took the class-schedule out of my bag and checked my first class. English with a teacher named Mrs. Beau. Unfortunately I don't have the same classes as Lysander. We even won't be able to see each other throughout the day because we have lunch at different times.

"Mia!" I heard a voice cheerfully call out. I looked around for the source of the noise when Rosalya stood in front of me. She hugged me tightly and I smiled at her.

I glanced at her clothing. Leigh made her another dress. That always impressed her. This one was white with a short navy blazer, a purple collar and the inside of the dress purple. She wore thigh-high black laced-up leather boots. She was very pretty. With long, silky silver hair, shining golden eyes and a beautiful smile, no wonder Leigh fell for her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mia! I haven't seen you in ages!" she told me with a wide smile and watery eyes before she said a quick 'bye' to me and ran off to her own class.

I opened another pink door today but this one had a label 'English' on it. When I entered the room and I was welcomed by chaos, the teacher wasn't there and I was shocked at the other students' behavior.

There were paper planes flying across the room, people talking very loudly and sitting on their desks instead of their chairs. I was confused and puzzled as I wasn't used to such loud and busy places, I wouldn't expect this in a school. How can teachers just leave their students in such chaos, what kind of school is this?

I turned around to see a young lady with a warm smile behind me. She was just a little taller than me and she wore a thigh-length purple dress. Her black hair was in a neat fishtail and her forest green eyes glistened with happiness.

"Are you the new student, Marissa?" she asked me softly, putting a hand on my shoulder while smiling encouragingly at me.

"Yes, but you can call me Mia", I replied returning her an honest smile. She grinned back and stood in front of the class.

"Alright class!" she shouted in a loud, strict tone. The whole class went silent, showing that their English teacher, Mrs. Beau puts a lot of patience, love and determination into her work. I think she's also strict when she needs to be but I'm sure a lot of students like her.

"We have a new student", she announced in a calmer tone, the smile back on her face, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she turned to me, putting an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner.

"My full name is Marissa Cerise Blanc, but you can call me Mia. I have a dog, Delyn. I shortened 'delinquent" to Delyn, I called her that because my father said I'm a delinquent for getting a dog. I like to draw portraits and play on my guitar." I flashed a shy smile at the class and thought over what I had just said. It was all honest and appropriate for a sixteen year old girl, right?

"It's nice to have you in my class, Mia. There's a free seat beside Castiel", she pointed to a seat beside the window with the red-headed guy from earlier to my right. I gulped, this can't be happening. Castiel stared at Mrs. Beau hatefully but she just ignored him.

I walked carefully to my seat, afraid I'll accidentally trip up. I gripped the hard fabric on my beige bag tightly. And here we go, I took a step forward and before I realized there was a foot put out right in front of me, as I held my bag I was unable to stop myself fro falling on my face so I fell right on my face. I could hear snickering from the blonde who tripped me up and laughter from the class.

"Detention after school, Amber", the teacher sternly said, giving her a disappointed look. Amber huffed and glanced at the window.

I got up to my feet with a sore cheek. I touched my cheek to feel a bruise but luckily a bruise hasn't formed and my face wasn't swollen. I hope there's no mark. I finally got to my seat. I sat down quietly in the blue chair, took the books out of my bag and put them on the wooden desk. I turned to put my bag over the chair to see Castiel smirking at me. He's probably smirking at my face or the situation. I turned to my desk and listened to Mrs. Beau and took my notes down thoughtfully.

When my first class was almost over I noticed a note on the table. I curved my lips a little forming a small smile. Whoever this is from, they should know they just made my day. I opened the note. 'Aye, Miss Blanc.' was written hastily in black pen. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and writ. 'You just made my day :)' I wrote it in the neatest hand-writing possible and in my favourite blue pen. I passed the note over to his desk and he took it quickly and glanced at it. When he honestly, openly and from the bottom of his heart smiled, he looked like someone just made _his _day. I grinned at the fact I made such a grumpy person smile.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone bolted out the door. I followed the group of people known as my class out for lunch. We arrived in the cafeteria and I scanned it for familiar people. I found Rosalya in a table among a few other teenagers. She caught sight of me and smiled warmly. She motioned for me to come over. I rushed to the table and Rosalya introduced me to her friends.

First off was Alexy, he's an extrovert boy, friendly and extremely open and he has an interest in fashion. He likes to wear colorful clothing. He has electric blue hair and piercing violet eyes just like me. He told me he has an interest in boys just in case I had a crush on him. He has a twin brother named Armin. I think we'll be great friends, he even invited me shopping.

Armin sat beside his twin Alexy. I don't think he has an interest in fashion because he openly said Alexy buys clothes for him. Armin adores his video-games and we talked a bit about cosplays, which I love. He has icy blue eyes and hair as black as the night sky. Alexy and Armin are together most of the time if they're not arguing.

Iris sat opposite of me. She's a bright and cheerful girl. She offered me help if I ever needed it. She admitted she tends to be forgetful. I really like her casual style. She's very beautiful with freckles on her face, sky blue eyes and long red plaited hair. She seems like a person who is friends with everyone.

Opposite of Rosalya sat Violette. She's such a cute girl! She's shy but that makes her even sweeter. She wore a grey dress with a purple laced outline. She showed me her drawings and I was amazed at her skills. I showed her some of mine and she admired them as much as I admired hers. She has steel grey eyes and purple, violet like short bob-styled hair with her bangs plaited. She offered to draw with me during the weekend.

Next to Violette was Kim. She made an impression of a brave and tough girl. She had a similar style to mine, she likes a lot of styles together and she's all about DIY. Her choice of clothing was confident and rather unique, I feel like I don't need to be scared about what I wear anymore. Kim decided to join Violette and me in the drawing sessions, drawing is her interest besides sports. She seems like a cool girl.

Lunch break went by easily, as I got to meet every one of Rosalya's friends. Truth be told my favourite were Kim and Violette. Alexy and Iris would surely make great friends too but I feel like Kim and Violette are really worth making friends with. As to Armin, I think he's a bit too much into his world of gaming sometimes but I guess you can't say I don't like him.

The rest of the classes went by smoothly. Thanks to my unluckiness, Amber has the exact same classes as me. Occasionally she would tease me about several things, my eyes, why don't I wear make-up or my weight. I do look like I'm wearing contacts but blame the genes… It's not my fault eye conditions are common in my family. The lack of make-up is my choice. I think it's not necessary if you don't have any wrinkles. I'm not the skinniest girl but I'm not over-weight, I'm healthy and that's all I care about. I felt like I had to have an argument with myself over her insults but I can't let people say things that aren't true. So I stood up to her and told her if she's jealous, she can go to hell. I've picked the wrong time to do this as it was the middle of my last class. Obviously, the teacher was disgusted by my behavior as she said and I got detention. When the last period ended, I headed off to the art room where Mr. Faraize carried the detention. Mr. Faraize is my Physics teacher and he admired my eagerness to learn. Ugh… He'll be disappointed.

Mr Faraize is a Physics teacher in the school. He's somewhere in his thirties and he wears glasses. He's a very nice teacher but he tends to get nervous. He wears a cardigan and white shirt under it. I've also heard he carries out different events in the school. He got transferred here a few moths ago.

I arrived outside the art-room. When I was about to open the pink door with the visible label art-room, I noticed Lysander beside me.

"Aren't you going home?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Detention", I replied sadly, looking up at him with sorry eyes. I opened the door slowly and he walked off in a fast pace. He mumbled something as he got further.

I opened the wooden door to see a surprised Mr. Faraize and Castiel. I smiled awkwardly at them and sat down in a chair beside Castiel. Mr. Faraize said Amber couldn't come to detention today, so the princess got away.

"I'll be checking up on you two, detention will end in an hour", Mr. Faraize claimed leaving and locking the room. I was left in the silent room, locked with a boy who was quite handsome. I blushed at the thought and did everything to not stare at him.

"Why don't you look at me?" he questioned me with a playful smirk on his face. He put his legs on a desk in front and his arms behind his head. He looked pretty relaxed. I guess it's not his first time.

I didn't answer him and took out my books for homework. I did all my work quickly, somewhat hastily. I didn't have much to do and it wasn't too difficult so I got through it quite fast. When I put my books away, he was standing right over me. I slowly looked up at him. He stared right into my violet eyes and I gazed into his steel, hypnotizing pair of eyes. Our eyes were flaming up with emotion and I could feel the electricity between us. I felt tingling in my throat and I could feel my face getting hot and because of that I looked away. He blushed too and when I glanced at him he was as red as a beetroot. I chuckled at that, he made my day once again. After that he proceeded to do his own homework. He was finished his homework fairly fast. I had nothing to do so I thought I could sing a song that was stuck in my head. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes shut. In seconds I was singing a sweet melody that rang in my ears.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

I smiled when I sang the chorus all over again about five times. I kept my eyes open the last time I sang it and I noticed that Castiel had his eyes closed too while I was singing. When I finally finished singing I looked at the boy open his eyes and grin at me. He clapped his hands, smiling the whole time.

"You're not too bad at singing", he 'complimented' me. I laughed at his statement and he laughed to. When I finally got a hold of myself I said:

"My brother, Lysander is so much better than me, he writes his own songs and poems", I commented with a small smile. I thought about how angry Lysander can be at me now. He smirked back at me and Mr. Faraize came in unlocking the door and telling us we can go home as detention is over. Before I went outside the room, Mr. Faraize gave me a detention slip.

It got so dark that the stars and the moon were already visible, Castiel offered me a ride home because as he said it's too dangerous for me to walk home. We walked out to the chilly courtyard and I shivered as my coat wasn't too thick. When we got to his motorcycle, he gave me his helmet and sat down himself. He patted a place behind him and as I sat down he told me to hold on tight, so I did. With the loud roar of the engine we were off. In less than three minutes we were home. I thanked him for the ride and headed for my door.

I stopped just outside the tall, heavy, wooden door and grinned to myself, closing me eyes as I remembered something I just had to ask him.

"What's your full name, Castiel?" I shouted to him. He turned around and I could see his straight, white teeth flash in a smile.

"Castiel Dean Masson", he called back to me and disappeared behind his own door to the house.

When I finally got inside my father was walking around desperately. His short, ebony hair was neatly styled with gel. I couldn't see his dark, grey eyes and I was thankful for that because his gaze makes me shiver. He wore a suit and tie and I suppose he was out doing his business. My father is a writer but that doesn't stop him from being elegant, I might add he's a very successful writer. When he noticed my presence he turned to me. I met his eyes and stared right into them to make out his emotions. He was worried, I'm sure he was worried. He sighed.

"Mon cerise, w-where were you? L-Lysander refused to tell me anything a-and who's that boy?" father stuttered, his voice cracking and his eyes watery. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. He stroked my back.

"Father, please don't be angry, a girl named Amber was teasing me and I stood up to her in the middle of class. The teacher commented on my behavior and gave me detention. The boy, Castiel Dean Masson, was in detention too and offered me a ride home as it was dark", I quietly told him the whole story. I could feel his body tense as he took a step away from me. Was he mad at me, surprised?

"You said his surname is Masson, are you sure?" his face clearly lit up but his voice was serious. He needed confirmation.

"I am very sure, father", I replied to him in an equally serious tone but I was a little confused. He didn't even give me time to think. He just took his black coat and hurried out the door.

I was left with my thoughts, all alone but with my thoughts. What was that all about? I wonder what kind of relation my father has with someone named Masson, I son't think it's about Castiel. Maybe it's just the surname or maybe my father has a relation with Castiel's parents?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this chapter being almost a week late! There was no author's note in the last chapter as I had to post it quick. Secondly, I would like to thank and give a virtual hug to SweetDreams, Deadly8rose123 and fandomobsessing for reviewing. Oh, and I shall not forget the writers who have added the story to their favorites or are following it, these writers deserve a thank you and a virtual hug too. They are Deadly8rose123 and TheSnowWhite. I would also like to thank fandomobsessing for co-operating with me, it really gives me a boost of motivation :D Anyway, I hope you like this story, I'll try hard to make that happen and please review, favourite, follow or do all three if you can! Once again, thank you so much for your support :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Candy Love, this game is created by Beemov and ChinoMiko. I only own my OC, Rai (Marissa) and her parents.**


End file.
